


Our Mornings

by chancetheshadow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mornings, Song Lyrics, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetheshadow/pseuds/chancetheshadow
Summary: What would a calm morning look like in the Earp household? Peek into a WayHaught without chaos.





	Our Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, if some of you recognize this its nice to know you've found this story again. And I hope its as enjoyable as it was the last time you read it. If this is the first you've encountered it, I do hope you enjoy it as well. This is one of the works I'm quite proud of and I do plan to repost all of my others as well, some time soon. 
> 
> Without further ado here's Our Mornings.

There was a deep groan coming out of a pile of sheets as a grumpy brunette rolled to her side now facing the window. The stupidly uncovered window was currently letting it the annoyingly warm light.

 

“I distinctly remember closing you.” Wynonna grumbled to the curtains as she got out of bed to close them once again. Or was it for the first time?

 

With her eyes still closed she yanked them across successfully darkening her room once more. She half smiled and was about to plop back into bed when a crinkle noise came from under her foot. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to read the bubbly words written on the innocent paper that managed to get trampled on by the older Earp sister. 

 

_ Morning Wynonna, _

_ I knew you'd get up if the curtains were open. Come downstairs. Breakfast should be ready by the time you drag your grumpy butt down here. _

 

_ It was you _ , Wynonna thought looking at the smiley face at the end of the note, knowing exactly who the culprit was. 

 

“Waverly,” she scrunched her face at the adorable psycho she called sister. It only took a moment before the dubious Earp was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

 

“Paybacks a bitch, Baby Girl.” 

 

Fueled by the need for petty revenge Wynonna headed down towards the kitchen where she was sure to find her oh so helpful little sister. 

 

As stealthy as Wynonna could (which meant tripping over the carpet and stumbling) she walked down the hall towards the kitchen, where she heard shuffling. Peeking into the kitchen she realized her plan of scaring the pants off her sister might not work since it looked as though Waverly wasn't wearing any pants. 

 

Soft music was playing in the background as the chipper Earp hummed and swayed along while at the stove. It had been a while since Wynonna had seen her sister so carefree. It was nice to know that even with all the crazy surrounding their family there were still moments like this to be had. It had Wynonna almost reconsidering her plan to scare Waverly shitless... almost. 

 

With a grin less mischievous than before, Wynonna took a tentative step around the wall wanting to sneak up as close as possible before screaming bloody murder. But it seemed someone else was going to invade Waverly’s personal space first.

 

Wynonna scrambled to hide behind the wall again after seeing a tall red headed woman walk up behind her sister wrapping her arms around the younger Earp’s waist. The brunette watched as the dimply grin from the older woman had Waverly melting in her arms. 

 

_ Well at least that explains the clothes _ , Wynonna thought. Waverly was currently donning a blue button up shirt two sizes too big for her and short shorts that were barely peeking out from the bottom.

 

It wasn’t unusual for the older Earp sister to wake up to Purgatory's newest deputy at the Homestead since she was currently dating her baby sister. Though it was still a little strange since Wynonna and law enforcement were never on the best of terms, even though she was technically working with them now. It may have eased the tension a bit knowing that from the start, Nicole never made Wynonna out to be the bad guy. Even when everyone in town would “warn” her about the crazy Earp, the redhead treated her like a person; a courtesy shown to her only by her sister most days. Part of Wynonna wondered if Nicole was being this kind to her because of Waverly or if she was naturally this much of a goody-two-shoes. 

 

Regardless, Nicole was definitely an upgrade from the dingbat Chump Hardly who was stupider than a doormat and as faithful as a sex addict in a brothel. Not only was Officer Haughtpants smarter, more considerate and as loyal as a Hufflepuff, but the brunette had to admit she lived up to her name. Nicole was never a boastful person (which probably added to her attractiveness) but her physical strength was definitely something to be proud of. It was easiest to admire the hard work and dedication she put into keeping herself fit when she wore tank tops and shorts like she was now. Had Waverly not taken her off the market, Wynonna may have. Her pale skin looked supple and soft, though the rippling of the muscle underneath was mesmerizing whenever the officer moved. Her physique was not just for display either. Wynonna had seen a sparring session between the rookie cop and Dolls and was impressed to see that although Xavier had her in a choke, Nicole was able to free herself and toss him over her shoulder without much struggle. Waverly had landed quite a catch when Officer Dimples came into her life. 

 

“Good morning, Ms. Earp.” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s skin as she planted a soft kiss on her neck. 

 

“And a good morning to you, Officer Haught.”

 

The googoo eyes that they shared in the next few moments made  _ The Notebook  _ look bleak causing the older Earp to wonder if they’d practiced those in the mirror beforehand. Wynonna made a muted gagging face while watching the sweet smile blooming across her sister’s face. 

 

“Anything I can do to help?” From where Wynonna stood it looked as though Nicole wrapped her arms tighter around her sister since her chin was now resting on Waverly’s shoulder instead of on top of her head where it usually landed with their height difference. 

 

“Nope, just gonna finish making these and we’re all set.”

 

“Wow, I get a home cooked meal without lifting a finger? Where have you been hiding, Waverly Earp?” The beam of sunshine rolled her eyes before she answered.

 

“Oh you know, just in this little town called Purgatory.”

 

“You sure it’s not called Heaven? Cause there’s no way an angel like yourself can end up in Purgatory.”

 

That caused a redness to spread across Waverly’s cheeks that had nothing to do with the stove. Without missing a beat, Waverly leaned back to nuzzle her nose against the older woman’s before she connected their lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

As thrilled as she was for her sister there was only so much sap Wynonna could handle before she ended up with cavities. Though she’d been intending to break up the cutesy shenanigans with a snide comment, Wynonna found her plans being foiled yet again. 

 

Before she even got a chance even move around the wall and into the open, Nicole had pulled away from Waverly moving quickly towards the speaker that had changed to a poppy song. The dopey grins on both their faces told Wynonna that they each knew the song that was blasting through the Homestead. 

 

“Nic, you’re gonna wake Wynonna and she won’t be happy with you.” Waverly warned with a half assed pointed look, that Nicole completely disregarded.

 

“So long as you’re happy with me that’s all that matters.” 

 

_ Good God, could they be anymore disgustingly adorable, _ Wynonna thought as she watched Nicole reach her sister and start to mouth the words. 

 

_ I love you _

_ I don't need a ring to _

_ Prove that you're worthy _

_ You're under my skin _

Wynonna’s eyes grew to the size of craters at the mention of ring, but Waverly didn’t seem phased one bit. Instead she smiled as Nicole quickly moved to turn off the stove and tugged Waverly towards a clear area of the kitchen to dance.

 

_ It's easy _

_ I don't need a lock to _

_ Prove that you trust me _

_ I walk the walk _

 

Nicole spun the shorter woman around so they were chest to back making it easier to sway back and forth and sing sweetly into Waverly’s ear. 

 

_ To be with you _

_ Just to be with you _

_ Oh, to be with you _

_ Just to be with you _

 

The song picked up and Wynonna watched with a reluctant smile as the two made stupid arm motions along with the beat. This was too priceless not to record. So she did. Wynonna had just pulled out her phone when Waverly raised her eyebrows as Nicole sang a line that had something to do with other girls she’d loved before.

 

“Have there been many of those, Officer Haught?”

 

_ Oooohhh you’re in trouble HaughtStuff, _ Wynonna whispered to herself catching the interaction on camera. There wasn’t a hint of malice behind the young Earp’s words, just curiosity that had the redhead flashing her pearly whites (and adorably deep dimples) at her girlfriend. 

 

“There have been other girls in my life yes,” at this she saw the frown form on Waverly’s face, but Nicole knew the best way to get rid of it. Drawing her closer by the waist of her shirt she continued. “But none of what I had with them matches with what I have with you.” 

 

_ Good save, Nic _ , came the side commentary. 

 

Waverly seemed to considered her answer pulling away from her tall girlfriend and letting out a sigh as the song continued. 

 

_ I told you _

_ I struggled to stay before _

_ Ain't no worry _

_ By letting you in _

 

This time it was Waverly to serenaded to her woman. She moved over to the counter and hopped up looking at Nicole who just stood there watching her. With just a slight come-hither of her finger, Waverly had the badass cop automatically move over to her. 

 

_ It's easy _

_ How quickly the faults set in  _

_ When I'm happy _

_ I stop the clock _

 

It was a bit comical to see that now that Waverly was sitting on top of the counter she was about the same height as Nicole, if not a little taller. There wasn’t much room between them since Waverly had opened her legs allowing the officer to easily place her hands on the countertop by her sides and set her forehead against Waverly’s. Fingers ran slowly through soft red locks as Waverly continued to sing. 

 

_ To be with you _

_ Just to be with you _

_ Oh, to be with you _

_ Just to be with you _

 

Closing the already minimal amount of distance between them Nicole planted a kiss on Waverly’s lips. In the next beat to the song the redhead lifted the younger girl off the counter and spun them around. Almost out of reflex, Waverly had her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist not wanting to fall, though Wynonna was certain Nicole would never let that happen.

 

_ Save your first and last dance for me _

_ I don't need a white wedding _

_ Save your first and last born for me _

_ We don't need a white wedding _

 

“Oh so there’s a wedding to be planned?” Waverly asked coyly as Nicole set her down and they swayed together.

 

“Well, I do plan to make an honest woman out of you one day, Ms. Earp,” even via the camera Wynonna could see the hint of nervousness in usually bold older officer. “If you’ll have me.”

There was a sweet sincerity in the way Waverly looked at Nicole in that moment as though she couldn’t believe what was being said to her, but at the same time knowing it was completely real. They shared a soft but meaningful kiss almost completely forgetting about the song that was playing. 

 

Waverly pulled back and with a cheeky grin plastered to her face she said, “You’ll have to catch me first.”

 

And the chase began. Waverly darted into the living room with Haught hot on her heels. Using the couches and other furniture as a barrier, Waverly was able to keep herself out of Nicole’s reach. But the love-struck cop didn’t get the top of her class for nothing. Jumping over the couch, Waverly was hiding behind she managed to wrap her arms around her waist before she could make a run for it again. With the giggling woman trapped in her stronghold, Nicole plopped down on the couch bringing Waverly with her. Laying down completely with her girlfriend on top of her, Nicole tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sang the last few lines of the song. 

 

_ All the girls I loved before _

_ Told me they signed up for more _

_ Save your first and last chance for me _

_ 'Cause I don't want a white wedding _

 

“Okay you two, keep this PG. I don’t want to have to explain to my future nieces and nephews what it is their moms were doing when I show them how sickly smitten you two were with each other.” Wynonna walked over to them with the camera still rolling and the shocked expressions being caught on video. “Smile for the camera,” she teased.

 

Nicole started to laugh, but the redness in her face was betraying her true feelings. Waverly just shook her head at her Wynonna being Wynonna. She kissed Nicole once before climbing off her to glare playfully at her sister. 

 

“You can turn that off now, Nonna.”

 

“Why? There obviously needs to be an aftermath video.” Her phone was still trained on Officer Haught who was nervously running her hand through hair trying to get past Wynonna who was kept getting in her way when she tried to step around her. The older Earp was having a blast making the her sister’s girlfriend anxious. That is until Waverly threatened to eat her pancakes. 

 

“And here I thought you were the law around here, Haught,” Wynonna grumbled out turning off her phone. 

 

“Ha, like you’d risk pissing off your sister” Nicole teased.

 

“Psh. I could take on Waves any time.”

 

At that Nicole shouted to Waverly that Wynonna was still recording.

 

“Wynonna Claire Elizabeth Earp,” Nicole snorted as she watched as the tough Earp sister’s eyes widen at the use of her full name. “You better not be recording.”

 

The brunette scrunched up her face and looked over at the laughing redhead.

 

“Well played, Haughtshot,” in a what was supposed to be a menacing tone she said, “but I’d sleep with one eye open around me.” 

 

Nicole couldn’t even bring herself to be scared as Wynonna waggled a finger at her,  instead she continued to laugh.

 

“Bring it on, Claire Elizabeth,” Wynonna scowled at the redhead. “I have four older brothers, pretty sure I know how this works.”

 

With a scrutinizing look Wynonna extended her hand in a pranksters agreement, which Nicole took readily. 

 

“Might want to cover those up though before Nedley sees.” Wynonna tapped the below her own ear showing where she’d seen a pretty impressive hickey coloring on Nicole’s neck. Immediately, the officer reached up as though she’d be able to feel the blemish to see if it was really there. “Can’t have your boss knowing you’re getting more action than he is, he might get jealous.”

 

The disgusted look on Nicole’s face had Wynonna tossing her head back in laughter as she walked back into the kitchen, Nicole following closely behind.

 

“What’s so funny?” Waverly asked skeptically.

 

“Nothing to worry you’re massive brain about, Baby Girl. So?” Wynonna dropped into her seat and looked at her sister expectantly. “Where’s the breakfast I was promised?”

 

Waverly shook her head, but brought her sister a plate with a stack of the heart shaped pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. Nicole had busied herself with getting them all coffee and was just setting down the mugs when Waverly had their plates ready too.

 

The three women ate breakfast together, everything feeling strangely domestic. The Homestead hadn’t felt that much like a home in a while, but maybe that was about to change. Maybe there were more moments like this to be had in the Earp household. 

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful criticism always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
